powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Shiraishi
is of the Shinkengers. She serves in the next generation after her mother. Biography Shinkenger As a child, Mako was seemingly abandoned by her mother and father, shortly after the battle against Dokoku Chimatsuri. Heartbroken, the tearful Mako attempts to go after her parents as her father wheels her mother (now a paraplegic) away, but is quickly left behind. She was left in the care of her grandmother where she remained and trained to become a Samurai. When Dokoku and the Ayakashi emerged from the Sanzu River with the intention to flood the earth, Mako and the other four Shinkengers are called to the side of the eighteenth head of the Shiba House, Takeru Shiba. Unlike Ryunosuke Ikenami and Kotoha Hanaori, both she and Chiaki Tani were light on their Samurai training, but Mako proved to be slightly more diligent in her studies as opposed to Chiaki, the weakest of the five. While she did not share Ryunosuke's passion to serve Takeru without question, she did not outright dismiss him and kept her opinion of Takeru neutral. Mako is a sweet and kindhearted young woman who fights for her ideals. She loves children and works at a kindergarten, perhaps to spare them of the stigma of loneliness created by the momentary absence of their parents. When faced with "broken" or "sad" individuals, she wishes immediately to help them through their pain; as an example, she dislikes vulnerable men as she unable to resist the desire to "fix" them. However, once their problems are solved, she looks down on their sentimental behavior as annoying. For all of Mako's skills, she is a terrible cook; one of her dishes rendered Takeru unconscious and, save for Kotoha, who looks up to her, the entire Shiba household becomes panicked whenever she decides to do the cooking. Once she discovers their opinion of her cooking, Mako takes it upon herself sample her own cooking and admits she has room for improvement. When Kotoha is injured by Dayuu Usukawa, Mako decided to give up on cooking, believing it made her careless of their situation with the Gedoshu. Jii, however, refused to allow her give up, stating that she would become "inflexible" without it to differentiate herself. Sometime later her father reappears and asks her to join him and her mother in Hawaii. His appearance prompts questions from the others about her life prior to their time together; Mako explains, without hesitation, what happened between herself and her parents when she was a child and is clearly still hurt by the memory of it. Her father continues to insist that she leave Japan and come to Hawaii, and though she hesitated, Mako refused to give up on her life as a Samurai. Upon his departure, she asked why her mother did not follow him to Japan. Mamoru explained that it was never their intention to abandon her, but given her mother's present state of mind, they chose to leave her in the able care of her grandmother. Mako's understanding of their actions is brought to full circle when her mother finally appears at the airport and reaffirms Mamoru's explanation. Kyoko apologizes for leaving her and the two reconcile in a moment of tears. After Dokoku's final defeat, Mako decides to move to Hawaii to be with her parents, but continues to join the Shinkengers when needed. As Shinken Pink, she was associated to the element of sky and uses wind-based attacks to defeat or ward off her foes. Like the others, Mako can use the Inroumaru to become Super Shinken Pink. With the Shodo Phone, she uses the power of her kanji, to perform the Sky Dance Attack, Heaven and Earth Attack with Shinken Yellow, Whole Sky Impact and the Genuine Heaven Storm with the InrouMaru. Kamen Rider Decade The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai Arriving in the new world with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa finds himself in the costume of a kuroko before running into Daiki who just stole a squid-like artifact. (See his theft in the final scene in Shinkenger Episode 20) Daiki mentions that this world is not like the other A.R. Worlds before running off prior to the appearance of mysterious red fish-like monsters. Tsukasa is about to transform before several other Kuroko show up along with five young men and women who transform into the Shinkengers to fight drive them back into the Sanzu River. Yusuke and Natsumi return to the Hikari Studio after losing sight of Tsukasa, with Natsumi worried about not being in an A.R. World. Tsukasa, however, is at the Shiba Clan household, listening in on a discussion between Takeru Shiba and his caretaker, Hikoma Kusakabe, over the latter's need to go to the hospital. Heretic Rider, Go Forth! Later Decade and Shinken Red fight Chinomanako, who has summoned Kamen Rider Blade to fight with him. The other Shinkengers and Kuuga manage to destroy the Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire as Decade becomes Complete Form and uses the powers of Blade King Form to attack Chinomanako. Using the Blade Final Form Ride Card, he transforms Chinomanako's Blade into the Blade Blade before switching weapons with Shinken Red to use active Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride Card to destroy Chinomanako, saving the world. Daiki shows up just in time to snatch the Diendriver back, only to be thwarted by Shinken Gold who forces him to give back the Ika Origami in exchange for the Diendriver, and then everyone goes their separate ways. As Tsukasa and Yusuke are welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio is his home no matter what, they enter a new A.R. World. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger Mako later returns from Hawaii when Takeru reunites the team together. She meets up with Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Kotoha and the five Goseigers at the docks. A brainwashed Takeru appears from his Fire Mojikara and attacks the Goseigers, leaving them on the ground after an explosion. The four Shinkengers watch in horror as Takeru turns to them. Kotoha tries to talk sense into him but to no avail. Takeru uses Kaen no mai on them, and they fall. Takeru was about uses Rekka Daizontou on them, slamming the giant blade onto the concrete, sending a rush of fire to them. But Alata blocks them, but recieves some severe burns. Genta and Gosei Knight show up, retreating everyone. While Alata is treated at Nozomu's house, Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Kotoha, Mako and Genta are all in grief about Takeru's brainwashing, but also the fact that Alata would save them from eternal defeat. Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoshu, Mako fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them and he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Mako and her teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Mako, alongside her team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Shinken Pink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Mako joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Pink Warrior Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Gunman Team. Personality Mako Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Pink appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink: to be added :Mako Shiraishi/Super Shinken Pink: to be added Shinken Pink (Dice-O).jpg|Shinken Pink as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Super Shinken Pink (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Pink as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Pink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Super Shinkenger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Pink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|thumb|Shinkenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Pink As , Mako is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become . - Super Mode= Origami *Kame Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *** Heaven Fan ** Secret Analysis Case Inromaru *** Super Shinken Pink Appearances: Episodes 29, 34 & Goseiger vs. Shinkenger - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Pink appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. *The eyes and shell that Mako wears while as the "Shinken Pink Turtle" are similar to those of the turtle costume she wore in Act 13. }} Legend Sentai Devices : A card that initiates the transformation from Gosei Angel to Super Goseiger. Unlike the other Gosei Cards, the activation call for this card is "Super Tensou!". In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, this card was used by Gosei Pink to allow Shinken Pink to become a Super Shinkenger without using the Inromaru. - Ranger Key= The is Mako Shiraishi's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Shinken Pink. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Mako received her key and became Shinken Pink once more. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mako Shiraishi is portrayed by . As a child, she was portrayed by . As Shinken Pink, her suit actor was , her sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Shinken Pink was voiced by . Notes *Mako shares her surname with Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack) in Battle Fever J. *Like her Samurai ''counterpart Mia, they are terrible cooks. *Mako barely appears in the ''Super Samurai episode "Trickster Treat", blurred out in place of her counterpart Mia Watanabe during her segment of "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns". Appearances episode 24, **''Act 21: The Father and Son Bears'' ** episode 25, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' **''Act 33: The Great Bull King'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also & Power Rangers Super Samurai External links *Shinken Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Pink at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Pink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Sanae Hitomi Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa